


DANGANRONPA; Wistful Sorrows

by hypothermicIdeals



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Character Death, F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Female Protagonist, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothermicIdeals/pseuds/hypothermicIdeals
Summary: "Everyone has secrets. You, me, your closest companions and friends... We all have secrets. But, sometimes those secrets end up in the wrong hands.""What if you had trusted someone with your secrets, and they used them against you? What if you moved to an island to feel safe, but you weren't? What if you... were... betrayed?""What if your hopes for the future was destroyed because of this betrayal? What if everything became... wistful?""What if you just wanted everything to be normal again? Would you long for it?"--PROLOGUE: COMPLETECHAPTER 1: in progressCHAPTER 2: n/aCHAPTER 3: n/aCHAPTER 4: n/aCHAPTER 5: n/aCHAPTER 6: n/aEPILOGUE: n/a
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue Part 1

???: Tanika…

???: Tanika… wake up.

???: TANIKA.

Purple eyes fly open. A slim girl rests on the floor, jacket covering her like a blanket. In a panicked haze, she looks around the room she was in. She was alone.

**TANIKA FREEMAN** sat on the floor, reeling from the voice that had woken her up. She didn’t recognize the voice at all, which was probably the most startling point. She had never heard such desperation in the voices of her contestants before.

Tanika: That was strange…

She muttered this out loud to no one in particular. She took a moment to gather herself, before standing. The room she was in was small. The walls were a dark blue, and the floor was made of wood. It wasn’t large by any means, but upon closer inspection of the walls, Tanika noticed a panel. It seemed like an elevator, but she couldn’t find the door. She pressed one of the buttons, one that looked like the open door button in most elevators she’s been in. The wall, which had seemed completely solid before, moved back to reveal a hallway.

Stepping out of the elevator, Tanika took in her surroundings. The hallway was long, with 8 doors on opposite sides of the hall. Taking a look at the doors closest to her, she noticed talents.

Tanika: The **Ultimate Face Painter** … And the one across from it is the **Ultimate Priest** … Is everyone here an Ultimate?

Her question was answered as she continued down the hall. As she came to the last two doors, she noticed one was blank, and the other read her talent. **Ultimate Game Show Host**. Curiosity played her hand, and she walked up to the door, opening it. The inside of the room was dull. Pale walls, carpeted floors that were a sort of grey-beige. A bed and dresser were the only defining parts of the room, sticking out with dark colours. A bedroom, she figured. The covers of the bed were done perfectly, not a single thing out of place. It reminded Tanika of her apartment.

Strange that it was unlocked, though. She felt around her jacket pockets, looking for a key of some kind. As she gave up, a small figure popped up. Tanika jumped, and nearly fell backwards. She was able to stay upright, luckily.

???: Tanika Freeman! She must be wondering about the door!

The figure hummed, nodding its head. It looked like a simple posable doll, but the size of a child. It came to about Tanika's shoulder, and was a pale off-white, with a frown on its face. It wore a large tshirt that reached its ball-joint knees, and slipped off one of its shoulders. It was...

???: The Pose-itively Happy Friend to All, Dolly can help! It knows everything about Tanika Freeman's new home!

The figure- Dolly- sang. Tanika just stared at it in bewilderment.

Dolly: The door handle is specially fitted to read the room owners finger prints! Tanika Freeman's room is meant to look like a transportation from her new home in the Hotel Archaic, part of Swallow's Peak Island to her apartment in Los Angeles, California! Dolly hopes Tanika Freeman enjoys her stay!

With that, Dolly disappeared. Well, at least Tanika knew where she was now. Though, it creeped her out that Dolly knew her name and where she lived. Though, another part of her realized how easy it was to get, considering she was well known. She shook her head, closing the door. The door beside Tanika’s opened slowly, and purple eyes met one dark brown eye.

???: ... Is it gone?

Tanika guessed the person was scared of Dolly, and she couldn’t blame them.

Tanika: Yeah, it’s gone.

The person disappears into their room for a second before reamurging, adjusting a mask over the right side of their face. Tanika noticed burn scars littered across the right side of their body, but didn’t ask about it.

???: Uhm….

Tanika: Hm?

The teen, obviously nervous, stared down at their feet. Tanika calmly waited for them to speak again.

???: My name is Rosario Trinidad.. Uhm..

They looked at the sign on their door. **The Ultimate Cover Artist**.

Rosario: I’m sure you figured out my talent..

Tanika: Yes, I have. I think it’s really interesting.

Rosario smiled softly, seeming to relax a little bit.

Rosario: And you’re Tanika Freeman, right? I have watched your show a few times.

Tanika smiled widely, striking the pose many had known her for. Rosario laughed, and did a small imitation of the same pose. They both dropped it, the air lighter than it had been before.

Tanika: So… have you met anyone else who’s here?

Rosario: No.. I have been holing myself up in my room since, uh… Dolly told me about the door..

Tanika nodded in understanding. She looked down the hall towards where that strange elevator had been. Rosario seemed to notice, and followed her gaze. As they did, another person emerged from one of the other rooms. If Tanika remembered properly, that room belonged to the **Ultimate Clarinetist**. The stranger seemed to notice them both, and waved. Tanika waved back, but Rosario hesitated a bit.

The Clarinetist walked up, green hair obscuring their eyes.

???: Guiying Fu. Ultimate Clarinetist. I was told by that strange doll to get everyone to go to the Auditorium. Probably cus I woke up there. I can show you both there if you’d like.

Rosario: Straight to the point… Uhm..

Tanika looked between the two. She hummed.

Tanika: That would be nice. Right, Rosario?

Rosario nodded with fervor. Guiying nodded and started walking away. Rosario and Tanika give each other a quick glance before quickly catching up to the clarinetist.

Guiying: Before you ask, I identify as male, I use masculine pronouns and no, I won’t put on a show for you.

Tanika nodded and stored that away for later. She wondered how far away the Auditorium was from the Hotel. The answer was surprisingly long, as it took maybe 5 minutes to get from where they had been standing to it, and when they stepped inside, Guiying took his leave without another word.

Tanika: A simple man, Mister Fu is.

Rosario: Simple… Yeah…

Tanika and Rosario sat in two chairs, taken from the mass that were strewn across the auditorium.

Tanika: It looks like an uproar happened here. A riot of some kind, maybe.

Rosario: Obviously people were upset over something. They probably left in a rush, not thinking about the placement of the chairs as they went.

Tanika: Though, there weren't many signs of such a commotion when we arrived, and Mister Fu said that he had woken up there. It’s strange.

Tanika: Maybe I’m overthinking this.

Rosario: I think it’s understandable to try and rationalize a strange situation.

Tanika: Yeah…

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before more people started filing in, following Tanika and Rosario’s example and grabbing chairs. No one really spoke during the whole thing, and many of the faces blurred together as time went on. Tanika hoped that when she finally got her bearings on faces, she would recognize people.

Finally, when 11 people had shown up and taken seats, Guiying appeared alongside a nervous looking girl with pink hair. He grabbed himself a chair, and she scrambled to do so herself, and suddenly everyone was sitting, scattered around the large room.

It was quiet for a few moments before a voice that sounded like Dolly came over the speakers.

Dolly?: Hello everyone! Please face the stage and enjoy the show!

The speakers crackled out and everyone adjusted their seats to face the stage. The sound of metal screeching against floors had thrown Tanika for a loop, and her head spun a little before it was quiet again in the auditorium.

Tanika stared at the stage, tapping her fingers against the inside of her jacket. It was strange not being the one on stage, but the fact she didn’t understand what was going on would most likely make her a sitting duck up on the stage. It was unlike when she had watched plays as a child, other attendants chattering filling her ears before the play started. It was entirely quiet. She didn’t like it.

Though, the lights dimmed, and instead of an announcer, an image appeared. A face, a name, a gender and an Ultimate.

**ADE, Female, Ultimate Director.**

****

**AKIMITSU HIRANO, Male, Ultimate Collector.**

****

**ANTARES COSMOS, Male, Ultimate Welder.**

****

**BASILIO FABRIZIO, Male, Ultimate Priest.**

****

**BAZ CLARKE, Male, Ultimate Therapist.**

****

**CHRIZANNE, Female, Ultimate Fencing Prodigy.**

****

**CLEMENS WEBER, Male, Ultimate Face Painter.**

****

**“DREAM”, Nonbinary, Ultimate Dream Decoder.**

****

**GUIYING FU, Male, Ultimate Clarinetist.**

****

**JUN’ICHI KAORI, ???, Ultimate Forensic Scientist.**

****

**JUNIPER HIGGENS, Female, Ultimate Poet.**

****

**KARA MARTYN, Female, Ultimate Hockey Player.**

****

**MANDA ANSEL, Female, Ultimate Long Jumper.**

****

**ROSARIO TIRNIDAD, Nonbinary, Ultimate Cover Artist.**

****

**TANIKA FREEMAN, Female, Ultimate Game Show Host.**

****

Tanika had held in her breath when she had seen Kara’s name and face, but the reality fully hit her when a tall figure stood abruptly and looked around. Tanika wanted to say something, but-

Dolly?: Kara Martyn, please be seated once again.

Kara grumbled something, and Tanika sighed. Rosario nudged Tanika lightly.

Rosario: Who is that?

They whispered, and Tanika knew who they were talking about. Who else but...

Tanika: My girlfriend.

Rosario: Your girlfriend?

Tanika: Yeah… She’s great…

Rosario: Did you know she was here?

Tanika: I had an idea when I saw the **Ultimate Hockey Player** , but I’m pretty sure there was a male hockey player at some point. I didn’t want to get my hopes up.

They both quieted down when a spotlight appeared on the stage, and a shadowy version of Dolly appeared. It had a wide smile on its face, unlike the soft frown that the original Dolly had. It’s shirt was an inverted version of the original as well, falling off the opposite shoulder.

Dolly?: HELLOOOOO MY WONDERFUL CHILDREN! IT IS I, YOUR WONDERFULLY DEVIOUS HOST, STUFFIE!

Stuffie: I come bearing good and bad news! Which would-

Someone else stood up. Tanika couldn’t tell who it was, but whoever it was sounded exasperated.

???: Where are we?

Stuffie looked at the figure, face unchanging.

Stuffie: Basilio Fabrizio, the Ultimate Priest. Do you remember how you got your Ultimate Title?

Basilio: Wh- I-

Stuffie: Or how your parents feel about you?

Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak, watching in what felt like fear. Tanika could sense the unease. Whoever Stuffie was, or whoever controlled it, knew things about everyone. And they weren’t against using it.

Basilio sat down. The auditorium still felt tense, but Stuffie continued on.

Stuffie: I’m nooot sure whether you guys wanna hear good or bad first, because…

Stuffie looks off into the distance.

Stuffie: Well, curfew is coming up sooner than I thought so I’ll tell you all the good news first!

Stuffie disappeared from the stage, and the same projector whirred to life. It showed a small island with a tall building taking up the center. Tanika remembered Dolly mentioning a “Swallow’s Peak Island” and wondered if that was what was being shown.

Stuffie: This tower is called Perched Swallow, and there’s a connected hotel to the south called Hotel Archaic. Not pictured here.

The slide moved on. For the longest 5 seconds of Tanika’s life, a group photo flashed across the screen of three people, the one on the far left looked similar to the image of the **Ultimate Forensic Scientist** , but a few years younger. The other two people, Tanika didn’t recognize.

Jun’ichi: ...

Stuffie: Oops~

The slide changed, and Tanika didn’t see what it was showing before it changed. Several slides went by, Stuffie letting out annoyed grumbles until it finally found the slide it was looking for. It showed the hallway of Hotel Archaic, and Tanika hardly paid attention to the explanation. She wondered if she could see the elevator that she had woken up in. Apparently she had taken too long, because as she thought she noticed the outline of it, the slide moved on.

Stuffie: Besides Hotel Archaic, there are little nooks for reading and socializing. Perched Swallow is currently under renovation, and the first floor is the only one currently available. When the floor is opened, you will be the first to know!

Dolly: …..

Dolly peeked out from behind the curtains.

Dolly: And the only ones.

Stuffie: Thank you, Dolly! It’s completely right! You all are the only ones on the island! Go absolutely haywire, kill somebody! Have-

Dolly: Don’t take what Stuffie says seriously. Stuffie simply wishes to poke fun. Stuffie doesn’t realize that some people may not like jokes like that.

A clock chimed before Stuffie could respond.

Stuffie: I- Ugh. I couldn’t finish because of all the interruptions! I guess you all will get to hear the rest of the good news….. Tomorrow! And the bad news! Have Tanika Freeman, Guiying Fu or Rosario Trinidad help you to get to Hotel Archaic. Bye bye!

The slide turned off, but no light turned on. The doors opened, however. There were the sounds of shuffling feet as everyone exited the auditorium. As everyone stood in the hall, awkwardly standing there. Minus Guiying, and he took initiative.

Guiying: Follow me.

And he started to move. Everyone but Tanika, Kara, Rosario and Jun’ichi followed, some grumbling quietly under their breaths. Tanika looked over at Kara, who was staring intently back.

Tanika: Kara.

Kara: Tanika.

Rosario and Jun’ichi had begun to talk in the background, and the two began to walk towards the hotel. Then, it was just the two. Tanika yawned.

Tanika: While I would love to bounce around because I’m really happy to see you, I think we should start heading towards the hotel.

Kara laughed.

Kara: Okay oldie.

Tanika: I’m younger than you.

The two started walking, hands intertwining.

Tanika: I was surprised when I saw you on the projection.

Kara: Yeah, I was surprised when I saw you too.

Tanika: I think everyone saw your reaction, love.

Kara: Yeah... 

As they walked, they continued to talk. When they got to Hotel Archaic, Tanika showed Kara her room and told her about the door. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek before Tanika wandered back to her own room. Laying down on the bed, Tanika sighed. She sat up straight, throwing her hat like a disc onto the dresser, and shrugging off her shoes and jacket.

She laid down, and wondered about what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolly and Stuffie have a short discussion while they wait for day to begin. Someone's true nature may be revealed.

Stuffie: Everyone is so disruptive. It’s annoying.

Dolly: They just woke up, Dolly thinks they have every right to be confused or curious.

Stuffie: A couple of them are already stepping up to the leader plate. It will be… interesting to see how they clash.

Dolly: Dolly knows about Guiying Fu’s professionalism, but have there been others?

Stuffie: That ass, Fabrizio. 

Dolly: Basilio Fabrizio scares Dolly.

Stuffie: Eh. Anyways, I wonder how everyone will react to the bad news.

Dolly: Dolly would love if someone reacted positively to it.

Stuffie: Well, we’re losing precious hours tonight, but the power in the Auditorium always turns off at curfew.

Dolly: That  **AI Specialist** was so silly… Dolly remembered how gruesome Oa-

Stuffie: Dolly. Not now.

Dolly: Ah… Dolly can’t wait for tomorrow. 

Stuffie: If only they could see how excited you get about this stuff, Dolly. I still get queasy…

Dolly: Stuffie is just weak! It puts on a scary front and tries to act tough, but Dolly knows how it truly acts.

Dolly: Stuffie is a coward.

Stuffie: And you are a liar.

Dolly: Hence why Dolly and Stuffie work so well together!

Stuffie: Are you going to keep your “Helpful” act up?

Dolly: Unless Stuffie wants to be helpful!   
  
Stuffie: …

Dolly: No?

  
  
  


* * *

Tanika’s eyes open with a start.


	3. Prologue Part 2 - End

Tanika sat up, the tall female taking a moment to remember where she was. She went to check the time, but got interrupted by a monitor she hadn’t noticed before buzzing to life. The frowning face signifying Dolly appeared on the screen.

Dolly: Good morning, Dolly’s friends! It is 8:30am or 0830 hours on July 1st, and the forecast for today is cloudy with a 89% chance of showers! 

Dolly: Dolly and Stuffie hope to continue the presentation from last night soon, so if everyone can make their ways to the Auditorium posthaste, that would be splendid!

The monitor crackles out, and Tanika rubs her eyes. She slinked over to the door she guessed led to the bathroom, and opened the door. Looking inside, she noticed that it was like a public bathroom. There were shower stalls, with no way to tell if someone was in there except for the sound of running water, and there were toilet stalls with the same coverage. The green haired girl could hear the water running, and the soft humming of a person. Tanika moved to the wall full of sinks and mirrors, hoping to just wash her face and wake herself up. She stood in front of a sink, and stared herself in the eyes. Her hair was a mess, and she hoped the dresser in her room had a brush of some kind. Feeling the shaved side of her head, she pondered on if it was getting too long, before deciding it was an okay length.

She bent down to splash water in her face, and rubbed her forehead. She heard the shower shut off, and she shook her head lightly, standing up properly again. She heard rustling, and when the shower door opened, Tanika saw Basilio step out. He made eye contact with her through the mirror, and he looked ready to pose a question. He huffs instead, and leaves through one of the other doors. Tanika felt confused, but just finished washing her face. She wandered back to her room and threw on her coat and shoes, slipping out of her room and into the hallway. Kara stood with Jun’ichi near the entrance to the Perched Swallow building.

Kara: … and no, the puck isn’t held in the hands of the players. If someone catches it, they can only put it on their own stick. Otherwise, it’s a hand pass.

Jun’ichi: Ahh. Would you say your area of expertise would give you the strength to wield axes?

Kara: If you’re implying that I’ve murdered someone…

Jun’ichi: No! No. No, it’s not…. Was that what…?

Jun’ichi seemed to be struggling with what to say, as if expecting someone to make a witty remark in their place.

Jun’ichi: No, I was simply curious.

Kara: Well-

The two seem to notice Tanika, and Kara waved her over. Jun’ichi bowed in greeting, and Kara just shook her head.

Jun’ichi: Good morning, Freeman-san. I was simply asking Martyn-san some questions.

Tanika: Good morning Kaori.

Jun’ichi: Oh, you can just call me Jun’ichi or Jun.

Tanika: Then you can call me Tanika.

Kara: And you can just call me Kara.

Jun’ichi nodded. They all talked for a couple minutes before Guiying appeared. Tanika waved, and Guiying seemed to hesitate for a second before stiffly waving back. More people started appearing, and soon enough everyone was gathered in the hall. Basilio stood at the front, and motioned for everyone to follow him. Much like last night with Guiying, everyone followed him. When they reached the auditorium, it was cleaned up and tidy, and the chairs weren’t strewn all over the place. As they walked inside, Tanika stopped for a second to look around.

A small form knocked into her, and Tanika turned around to say sorry. She found “Dream” staring at the ground.

Tanika: Ah, I’m sorry!

“Dream”: … No, I’m sorry.

Tanika: Ah, uh-

Kara: Tanika!

Tanika looked away from “Dream” and towards Kara. The tall female patted the seat beside her. Rosario sat on the other side of the open seat. Tanika turned to say sorry again, but the small teen had already walked off. Tanika slid over to the two, sitting in the open seat. Once everyone was seated, the lights switched off again, and the slides started up.

Stuffie: Curfew begins at Midnight, and lasts until 8:30 the next morning. The Auditorium, Kitchen and Pool will be unavailable during these times.

Stuffie: There is no set time any of you need to be in your rooms by, hell if you don’t sleep go ahead. Your fault if you miss out on shit.

Dolly: Stuffie.

Stuffie: Ah, right. Uh, breakfast begins at 8:45, ends around 11. Lunch, you can deal with yourself. Supper or dinner or whatever you call it is at 6pm, or 1800 hours. 

Dolly: Everyone is expected to be there! Don’t end up being the person to learn what happens when you skip a meal. Though, if you are feeling under the weather or dead we will excuse you.

Stuffie: Which is a wonderful transition into the bad news!

Everyone was starting to whisper, and Tanika could hear Kara and Rosario saying things, but no proper words processed in the Game Show Host’s mind. She just stared ahead, dread seeping through every inch of her being.

Dolly: Every single one of you has been hand selected to join…

Stuffie: Our special program!

Dolly: The Wistful Sorrows Program! Dolly and Stuffie are here to watch over and curate a wonderfully dreadful game!

Stuffie: The Wistful Sorrows Program, or the WSP, is… How do I put it? A game of trial and murder. Life, death, and getting away with crimes. How fun~

Dolly: The WSP was designed to whittle down the best of the best to the greatest of this island’s accomplishments.

Stuffie: So-

People started standing abruptly, and whoever had been sitting behind Tanika stood with such strength that the chair legs were kicked off. The plastic seat wobbled, and as Tanika fell backwards she heard a surprised yell from all around her. Her head swam as she collided with the ground, eyes unable to focus as chaos erupted. She slid her eyes shut, the shouts and the talking of Stuffie and Dolly filling her head. 

* * *

  
  


Tanika woke up to Baz Clarke, the **Ultimate Therapist** , standing over her. Her head ached, and opening her eyes hurt.

Baz: Ah, Ms. Freeman! Good to see you back with us.

Tanika: Wh- What happened?

Baz: Manda Ansel absolutely destroyed the chair you were sitting on!

Tanika: So… The WSP? That wasn’t a dream…?

Baz: Sadly not… 

Baz pet Tanika’s hair, like he was soothing a child. Tanika struggled with what to say next. Instead, she let the male sit there. Her eyes adjusted and she realized Baz was clearly spacing out. He was obviously still processing what had happened.

Tanika: What happened after I…?

Baz held up a small tablet. The screen flashed on, and Tanika saw her name.

Baz: We were given tablets with the rules. I was given yours.

Tanika: Ah… Thank you for bringing it to me.

Baz nodded, and moved to stand. Tanika watched him, and he approached the door. He turned back, eyes a sharp contrast to the rest of the room.

Baz: You’ve been excused from the Breakfasts and Dinners until you feel well enough. There’s going to be a meeting about the WSP during dinner, so if you can make it I would suggest you read the rules.

Tanika nodded, and he smiled before leaving. Tanika closed her eyes for a little while, before opening them to an announcement of Dinner beginning in 10 minutes.

Dolly: Those that have been excused: Tanika Freeman and “Dream”. Anyone else will be expected there at the allotted time~

Tanika had no idea what time it had been when she had originally woken up to Baz, but now she had a better idea. She felt much better now, and looked at the tablet resting beside her head. She slowly sat up, and grabbed it, turning it on.

**_Tanika Freeman_ **

**_Ultimate Game Show Host_ **

**Would you like to read the rules?**

**Yes** **No**

Tanika stared at the question, and she knew that she would need to… She selected yes, and the screen went dark for a second, before showing a simple blue background. Tanika waited a couple seconds, and text appeared.

**RULE 1**

Violence against Dolly is prohibited.  
  


**RULE 2**

Curfew begins at midnight and ends at 0830 hours.

During this time, the Kitchen, Auditorium and Pool will be locked.

**RULE 3**

The Wistful Sorrows Program mandates that if you wish to leave,

you need to commit and get away with murder.

**RULE 4**

Breakfast and Dinner are unskippable unless given permission.

Those given permission will be stated at the 10 minute warning.

**RULE 5**

Attempting to escape the island will result in a punishment.

Do not be the one to find out what this means.

**RULE 6**

_More to be added…_

Tanika sighed. She was sure there was more during the actual meeting.. That she missed. After she was done reading the rules, a camera opened on the tablet. It showed everyone that was gathered in what Tanika guessed was the dining hall. It was broadcasting the meeting Baz was talking about. Maybe to let the sick people feel included. Tanika hummed.

_Jun’ichi: So… what are we supposed to do with this information?_

_Kara: It’s absolutely absurd that they actually think they can get us to murder._

_Juniper: … You would be surprised what’s caused people to do… awful things._

_Manda: Yeah. Uh, how’s Freeman doin?_

_Baz: She was conscious when I was visiting. She will be fine._

_Kara: That’s fucking good._

_Ade: This feels too real to be some sort of set up, and I’ve seen many attempts to do something like this for a gag._

Tanika watched them discuss, her brows furrowed. How was she watching this? Were they being monitored? She looked in the corners of her room, trying to find something. Nothing.

_Guiying: Just don’t kill. I think that’s the point to be made here._

_Basilio: You state that like it’s common sense._

_Guiying: It is._

_Basilio: I’m sure half the people here have committed murder. They’re being asked to repent and we are their witnesses._

_Guiying: Okay Mister high and mighty. Before you make people uncomfortable, consider that if they were asking murderers to repent, we would all have committed homicide._

_Antares: I haven’t committed any crimes.._

_Akimitsu: I mean, I’ve done my own fair share of shit but it’s never been murder._

_Kara: Tanika definitely hasn’t done that. She wouldn’t even have her show._

_Basilio: What about you?_

_Kara: I haven’t either._

_Basilio: Asking everyone individually if they’ve committed murder will be too time consuming._

_Baz: So we’ll drop it?_

_Basilio: …. Yeah. I suppose so._

Tanika watched in silence. She wondered what she would even say if she was there. Hopefully something good would happen and she could have some questions answered. When that conversation ended, everyone went quiet and ate. Tanika could feel the looming weight of what the program meant, and she was sure everyone else could too. Being told they had to get away with murder to leave? Being surrounded by both familiar and unfamiliar faces and trying to adapt? Tanika was good with this stuff, but she guessed that some may not be so lucky.

She placed the tablet to the side, and sighed. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered.

  
  


What would happen? She didn’t want anyone to die, but… what if someone did? What if it was Kara? She shook her head. No, Kara was strong, no one could easily kill her. But… what if Kara killed someone? Tanika shuddered. She just hoped that no one would resort to anything so dangerous.

She had been stuck so far in her thoughts that she barely registered the knock at the door. She rubbed her eyes, slipping off her bed carefully and cautiously made her way over to the door. Opening it, Juniper Higgens, The **Ultimate Poet** , stood there with a plate in her hands.

Juniper: I thought that you and Dream might be hungry! I hope I chose food you like! Good night, Miss Freeman!

Tanika watched her walk off, and stared down at the plate. No, she was sure Juniper wouldn’t try anything the day it was announced. … Tanika realized how paranoid she was getting. Closing the door, she sat on the floor and began to eat. She just hoped that no one would try anything. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if someone was found dead the next morning. She shook her head again.

Tanika: No… I need to have faith. … Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of the Prologue!
> 
> I plan to set up a Twitter for polls and such as of the beginning of chapter 1, for polls and such.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
